Botanical classification: Pulmonaria hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Irish Springxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy perennial of the genus Pulmonaria, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Irish Springxe2x80x99. The genus Pulmonaria is a member of the family Boraginaceae.
The new cultivar originated as an open-pollinated cross between unknown parents in a field of selected hybrid Pulmonaria. This is known to be an outcross because Pulmonaria does not normally self-pollinate. Due to the fact that the instant plant and parent plants are interspecific hybrids from several generations of interbreeding and selecting, no species designations are given.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Deep green foliage with a lime green overlay to the margin or blotched on the surface.
2. Deep pink flowers changing to deep violet blue.
3. Mildew resistance.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.